


a collection of tiny stupidities

by Blistering_Typhoons, lady_of_parodies (Blistering_Typhoons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Slash, Slice of Life, This Is STUPID, This is trash, Weirdness, might update tags, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/lady_of_parodies
Summary: A place for me to dump all my crack at five am in the morning.That's it.Chapters will have more in depth summaries (if there is any semblance of plot and sanity).





	a collection of tiny stupidities

**Author's Note:**

> It's all in the tags my dearies.
> 
> (ignore, that was weird.)
> 
> ENJOY!

He wasn’t ready for it.

 

Neither of them were, but you’re never ready for war. It just sweeps over you like an indestructible wave and before you know it you’re caught smack in the middle.

 

They surveyed the carnage in front of them, grimacing at their bleak circumstances. 

 

So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?

 

He observed the two bodies laying motionless on the floor, sounds of pain escaping their throats.

 

“Get. Up. Ya freaking idjits.”

 

Feathers. All over his living room.

 

Not like it was the cleanest to begin with, but it wasn’t anywhere near this sort of damage. 

 

Large feathers, tiny feathers and little white downy ones. Castiel regarded them all with a look of deep sorrow, hand curled into his chest.

 

“Sorry Bobby, no can do. Too busy revelling in my glory.”, Dean stated, earning and indignant squawk from Sam.

 

“What victory?”

 

Dean sat up and levelled his brother with a glare.

 

“The victory of knocking you flat on your ass!”, Dean exclaimed, clapping his hands together like an excited three year old.

 

Bobby sigh-growled, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Alright I’ve heard enough, ya knuckleheads! Do you boys even realize what you’ve done? Ya wrecked the living room-“

 

“Not like it was that great in the first place.”, Sam mumbled and Bobby pretends he doesn’t hear.

 

“-knocked each other silly and ya traumatized Cas!”, Bobby finished, gesturing wildly to the now kneeling Angel.

 

The two brothers stared at him, blinking owlishly. The silence is interrupted by Castiel scooping up a stray feather to coo over it soothingly.

 

“Don’t fret my dear one. You shall be in service once more.”, Cas said softly and Dean was obviously trying to ignore how great of a father Castiel could be to their children.

 

If they would just get together first.

 

Meanwhile Sam and Bobby stared at the Angel with looks that spoke of future mental scarring. 

 

Suddenly Castiel stood up and with a grave nod towards Bobby, he mojo’d up the feathers and stalked away with the grace of Grace.

 

I am of course referring to famous archaeologist and inventor, Grace Helbig.

 

Bobby sighed and threw his hands up.

 

“I’m gonna go drink myself into a stupor until Crowley fetches me.”

 

A lot of things happened at once. Sam and Dean screamed, subsequently breaking the chandelier Bobby had for some reason. Along with the chandelier came a good chunk of the roof and with the roof was Castiel and a crap load of feathers. 

 

Cas fell into Dean’s arms (because plot) and they decides to elope then and there. Sam hollered for them to bring their asses back, as he had been planning their wedding for eons and the caterer was gonna be pissed.

 

Crowley just watched from the shadows, feathers drifting around him like ashes.

 

Step one completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed mah wee lil' trash nugget.
> 
> I have a tumblr, myfictionaldamnhusband, if anyone wants to partake in some form of madness :D
> 
> Feedback welcome!


End file.
